


Grenadine

by hops



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/pseuds/hops
Summary: Barry introduces Lup and Lucretia, who have some fun without him (and later, some fun with him.)





	Grenadine

**Author's Note:**

> Couple notes-- this is from a bigger AU that I don't even know if I'll ever write, but I sure wrote 7.5k words of porn for it so you're getting it without much context. It's a college AU where Lucretia and Barry are in a pre-negotiated poly/open relationship and Barry meets Lup and falls for her, natch, and introduces her to Lucretia.   
> This is largely unedited and I am Sorry.

“Do you want to dance?” 

Lup looks at Lucretia, next to her in the booth. Barry is… somewhere, lost in the crowd between the tables and the bar. And Lup’s there, she’s next to Lucretia, alone, in the booth, and Lucretia’s there, asking her to dance? And oh, yeah, this is… A thing that’s… 

“Yeah!” Lup says in a rush and promptly finishes her drink, spilling a little of it on her own chest. Oh, god, she looks too eager, too foolish, but Lucretia just laughs and reaches out for Lup’s chest. She wipes the liquid away and looks briefly for a napkin, coming up empty. She quickly licks the stickiness from her fingertip and uses her wet finger to wipe the remnants of the grenadine from Lup’s skin. 

Lup flushes deep red. 

“Sorry, was that gross?” Lucretia laughs, sliding from the booth and holding out a hand to help Lup up. God. God god god. Lucretia’s lips are full and painted dark maroon and Lup can’t stop thinking about kissing her now, letting her taste the sweet drink still on her breath, letting her tongue slip into her mouth and drag along her teeth. She’s starving. Hooking up with Barry is nice, but she’s been with boys before. This… this is… 

Lup leads her to the bar and orders another round of drinks. She places the sweating plastic cup in Lup’s hand, pink and sweet as the last. They don’t talk: Lucretia just pops the cherry from her cup into her mouth and pulls the stem from her lips. 

Lup downs her drink helplessly, gravitating towards her. Lucretia puts her almost-empty cup down and takes Lup’s hands. 

The music thrums through her, bass heavy, as they join the crowded dance floor. The bodies around them are warm and milling around them but she doesn’t even notice. It’s just Lucretia there holding her hands, pulling her further into the crowd until they’re lost in the middle in their own world. Lucretia puts her hands on Lup’s hips and pulls her in. They dance together as the song plays on. Lucretia’s gaze is sharp, dark, even, as she moves closer to Lup with purpose. And Lup’s mind runs faster than she can keep up: is this happening? Lucretia wants to— 

Lucretia leans in and for a split second Lup’s stomach explodes with nervous energy, thinking she’s about to be kissed. But she moves past, smirking— does she know?— and talks over the music at Lup’s ear. 

“Barry told me about you, but he didn’t tell me how…” Lucretia’s breath is hot against her neck as she pauses, thinking. Lup’s eyes flutter shut as she focuses on the feeling, the sound of her voice. “... _ hot _ you are, Lup.” 

Lup’s legs go weak, feeling a sharp pang of arousal roll through her hips and thighs so quickly that she can hardly hold herself up. “You— you don’t mind that I—” 

“You’re more than welcome to spend as much time with him as you like.” The music is loud, and her heartbeat in her ears is even louder. She’s relieved that Lucretia is as fine with her presence in Barry’s life as Barry is. Lucretia’s hands wander downward. Lup can feel Lucretia playing along the the band of her panties beneath the thin fabric of her dress. “I’ve kind of just been hoping… well, daydreaming is probably more accurate.” The song fades out and another starts, a little slower than the last, but still easy to dance to. Lucretia slips her arm around Lup’s waist and turns her easily so Lup’s ass is pressed to her hips. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck.

Lucretia presses her cheek to Lup’s neck, tucks her chin into Lup’s shoulder. Electricity shoots straight down Lup’s spine and pools as liquified lust between her thighs. “Maybe you’d like to spend some of that time with me.” 

God, yes, it’s everything she wants all at once. Lup sucks in a breath and pushes back against Lucretia’s crotch, just imagining the heat there underneath her clothes. How wet she must be, how  _ hot  _ she must be getting, just as Lup is. Lup manages to nod and tilts her head back to rest in the crook of Lucretia’s shoulder. Lucretia kisses the tender skin behind Lup’s earlobe and she can’t help it, it’s so much, every inch of her is humming with pure desire, and the alcohol’s let her lose just enough inhibition… She moans and pushes back harder, grinding against Lucretia, raising a hand to grab onto the back of Lucretia’s head to pull her down. It doesn’t matter that there’s people all around them, perhaps watching, judging their show of affection. Let them watch. She’s dancing and sweating and just trying to focus on the feeling of Lucretia’s heavy breaths against her neck between small, secretive kisses. 

“God, I need to be alone with you,” Lucretia growls at Lup’s ear. She slips one hand over Lup’s hip and over the skirt of her dress to the meeting of her thighs, shielded by the taller bodies around them. “Do you want to—” 

“Yes, anything, anything—” Lup nearly cries, head lolling back against Lucretia’s shoulder. Lucretia kisses her temple and Lup can feel her smile as she smirks. 

And that’s all it takes— another song starts and Lucretia is pulling her through the crowd with purpose. Lup just feels hot, the burning in her gut growing stronger and stronger, and by the time they’re hurrying down the empty hall to the door of the bathroom she’s practically ablaze. Lucretia pulls her in hard by the door and presses her to the wall. 

Lup’s head spins, the last drink hitting her hard, unraveling all the nervousness inside her and melting it down to bliss. Lucretia puts a hand on the wall by the side of Lup’s head and leans down, leans in, her breath splashing across Lup’s cheekbones. She smells vodka and cherries and sweat. The waiting is killing her; it feels like forever, suspended there in the cool dim hallway, the music muffled and far away. Lucretia’s lips pulled up into a smirk as she pauses, just to tease. 

Lup can’t take it. She pushes up eagerly with parted lips and kisses her and  _ god _ , it’s as good as she’d imagined, as good as she  _ fantasized  _ since the day Barry had introduced them. Lucretia kisses her back with gentle, wet kisses, growing in intensity as Lup’s hands roam over her stomach and up to her breasts. 

“In—“ Lucretia manages before Lup’s mouth crashes against hers again. They peel apart for just a moment to stumble through the door with their hands still wandering. Upon the sight of two girls fixing their makeup in the mirror, they part ways, their own hair and makeup so obviously mussed. Lucretia ducks into the handicap stall and Lup follows suit into the one adjacent. 

Lup leans against the cool metal wall and presses her cheek there, closing her eyes to steady herself. She’s drunk, but she’s good. She’s  _ good,  _ she’s better than good, she’s there and Lucretia is too, just this wall and a few more moments in their way. She listens as the girls outside giggle and whisper, then leave. 

Lucretia doesn’t have to say anything; the moment they’re alone, Lup scurries from her stall to the next. Lucretia’s waiting for her with a grin the second the door locks behind her. She casts the paper towel in her hand aside and takes Lup into her gentle grasp without hesitation. She presses Lup back against the tile wall and kisses her, harder now than before. It’s so good, soft and hot and wet against her mouth, teeth nipping and sucking down her neck, and it’s all pulsing through her faster with so much intensity that she raises a hand to cover her mouth in case someone walks into the room. 

Lucretia pushes Lup’s dress up, leaving her thighs exposed. She hums softly and it echoes off the tile walls. “So pretty,” she breathes, slipping a slender hand between and parting Lup’s thighs. Lup shudders out a moan. “This okay? Yeah?” And Lup nods quickly. “Good.” 

With that, Lucretia slides a hand down the front of Lup’s panties and finds her ready there, throbbing and hot. Lup nearly goes cross-eyed. Fuck, this is… Lucretia is… she feels like she should pinch herself, but as Lucretia sucks a mark on her neck, she doesn’t have to. Lucretia runs the pad of her thumb across Lup’s clit and Lup opens her mouth in a silent moan. 

Lucretia pulls away for a moment, her gaze burning as she meets Lup’s eyes, both of them panting, their hearts hammering wildly. She pauses to touch Lup’s cheek with a tenderness Lup had never felt before, not from anyone. For a moment, Lup is sure she’s a mess: her hair wild, makeup all smudged, her dress hiked up and Lucretia’s hand still in her underwear, but suddenly she doesn’t care. 

“So beautiful,” Lucretia whispers. Butterflies fill Lup’s whole body. She feels beautiful. She is beautiful. Lucretia moves the hand caressing her cheek into Lup’s open mouth and Lup sucks her fingers greedily as the other hand continues stroking her clit. “Oh, yes, Lup.” 

Lup moans again around her fingers, louder now, testing the limits of the empty bathroom. Without a moment’s hesitation, Lucretia sinks to her knees and pulls Lup’s panties down to her thighs. She runs her tongue along her flesh and puts her mouth to her clit, sucking lightly before flicking her tongue over the head. 

“Fuck—“ Lup chokes, burying both hands in Lucretia’s curls. She still can’t believe any of this is real. She tastes lipstick and grenadine and Lucretia on her mouth and braces one hand against the wall to try to keep it together, but Lucretia takes the fingers still wet from Lup’s mouth and teases her entrance. “Oh god, oh my god—“ 

Just then, they’re interrupted by the bathroom door opening and three sets of high heels clacking across the floor. Lup sucks in a breath and stifles the rest of her moans building inside her, but Lucretia just keeps going. Two of the women are talking at the sink but Lup can’t hear what they’re saying. All she feels is Lucretia’s mouth on her clit, her finger sliding slowly inside, and her orgasm building so quickly that she can barely keep up. 

Her grip on Lucretia’s hair tightens in warning. “I can’t—“ Lup whispers as quietly as she can and hopes the others don’t hear. She  _ can’t,  _ she won’t be able to stop herself if Lucretia doesn’t let up, but she doesn’t want her to let up at all. It’s gathering in her with hurricane force and picking up speed with each lash of Lucretia’s tongue. Lucretia slips another finger inside and beckons forward and Lup’s legs shake. 

It’s so much,  _ too  _ much, and fuck, those people are still outside but it’s too late now, it’s too good, she’s too good, Lucretia knows exactly what she’s doing and it’s somehow tender and unbearably cruel at the same time. Lup pushes forward and thrusts frantically against her, fucking Lucretia’s face, and she’s done for. Her orgasm takes her full-force, all at once, crashing wave after wave as her legs quake. She presses her fist to her mouth to stifle the sounds that are trying to claw out of her throat. 

She’s left swollen and soaked and throbbing as the aftershocks roll through her. The women who entered leave them alone once more without incident and as soon as they do, Lucretia lets out a satisfied laugh. 

“Oh, you’re… that was so…” She wipes the slick that’s smeared across her face with the back of her hand. “Are you okay?” 

Lup nods in a daze, looking down at her. Lucretia stands slowly and brushes her slacks off, then helps Lup fix her panties and dress. Lucretia is so calm, so  _ put together  _ for someone who had just drawn an orgasm out of someone in a restroom just moments before. 

“Sorry, this isn’t the best showing for me. I promise I’m not such a mess when I go out…” 

Lup sputters, raising herself from the haze of lust. “You’re  _ sorry?  _ That— that was—“ 

“I wanted to get you  _ right,  _ you know. Like, in a bed? But…” Lucretia’s tongue runs across her bottom lip. “I just couldn’t wait that long. Not with you looking like you do.” 

She’s nervous and suddenly aware of her complete lack of experience, but Lup wants to jump her right there, get on her knees and let her fuck her face just the same. She wants to know what her cunt feels like, how it would feel to lick her up and down and taste her, slip her fingers inside, two, three at a time. 

“I can… Do you want me to…” Lup moves to touch Lucretia and she lets her, but stops as Lup starts to unbutton her blouse. 

“Do you want to come home with me?” 

Lup swallows, eyes wide, and nods quickly. 

That’s all Lucretia needs to hear. They straighten their clothes, wipe the smudged lipstick from their mouths, and tie their hair back neatly. It’s probably obvious that they just… you know… in the bathroom of the club, of all places, but Lup doesn’t really care. All she can think about is Lucretia. Lucretia’s mouth on hers, Lucretia’s fingers inside her, Lucretia’s legs spread open for her as she crouches down to put her mouth on her. Lup can barely focus as Lucretia leads her, still holding her hand tight, through the dance floor. Someone bumps into Lup and spills a drink and Lup doesn’t even stop. She just follows Lucretia with tunnel vision, the rest of the world gone dark.

They’re standing on the sidewalk waiting for their cab as they huddle together against the cool air. Lucretia runs her hand over the curve of Lup’s hip and nestles into her neck, putting more tiny, drunk kisses on her skin. God, if they weren’t standing on the street…Lup fantasizes wildly about reaching out for her blouse, exposing her breasts beneath, putting her hand down the front of her slacks and making her come. Would it be just how she’d thought it would be, so many times before? Would she fuck her in the bed she shared with Barry, just as Barry had fucked her? 

That takes Lup out of her thoughts for a moment. Where  _ is  _ Barry? 

The cab pulls up and Lucretia says, almost reading Lup’s mind, “Barry will meet us at home later. C’mon.” 

They duck into the car and Lucretia gives the driver the address. They settle into a comfortable silence, R&B on the quiet radio, the driver humming along. Outside, buildings and city lights roll by slowly. Lup cracks the window and the cool breeze feels good on her face after being in the hot bar and being dizzy with drink and lust alike. Lucretia’s hand wanders to Lup’s thigh, wondering. Waiting. 

“How’s your night so far?” Lucretia asks the driver casually. Lup puts her hand over Lucretia’s, then scoots closer and presses their thighs together. She moves her palm slowly, hesitantly, over Lucretia’s leg and down to the inside of her thigh. From the corner of her eye, Lup sees a devilish smile flash over Lucretia’s face. 

The driver answers politely, telling Lucretia about the other patrons he’s seen, talking at length about one drunk idiot. Lucretia appears attentive and smiles and nods, but all the while, Lup is pressing her fingertips to Lucretia’s crotch, feeling her heat through her pants. Lups exhales through her nose. It’s so risky, and that’s perhaps what’s so damn  _ arousing  _ about it. She just came not fifteen minutes ago and now she could go all over again if given the chance. 

As Lucretia shifts and opens her legs just a little wider, Lup thinks she’ll definitely be given that chance. 

Lucretia laughs with the driver about the college kids in town, not counting herself among the drunkards that made the cabbies’ lives a nightmare on weekends. She and Lup are the good customers. Polite and sober and appropriate. And definitely not getting handsy in the backseat. 

Lup can feel the pattern of Lucretia’s lace panties beneath her thin slacks. She presses her fingers with a little more force and manages to find her clit. Lup can’t stop the huff of breath that leaves her just at the shock of it all. She has to keep reminding herself that this is  _ real  _ in the first place. She’s got her hand on Lucretia, feeling her over her clothes, on their way to her apartment so they can fuck each other right. She starts to throb and ache in the deepest parts of herself once again. She’s so hungry for her. Even the way Lucretia’s mouth moves as she speaks and laughs with the driver, so casual and unbothered by the way Lup’s fingers move over her, despite the forward motion of her hips into Lup’s touch. 

Lup bites down hard on her own lip, pondering just how risky she wants to be. She moves just a little closer, feigning interest in the driver’s words just as much as Lucretia is, and pushes her hand down the front of Lucretia’s pants. This time, it’s Lucretia who can’t hide the change in her breathing. Her breath hitches in her throat and  _ fuck  _ that’s so hot. Lup forces herself to focus. Lucretia is so fucking wet, so  _ hot  _ for her. For  _ her.  _ Lup laughs at the driver’s stupid joke she barely hears as she flicks her finger over Lucretia’s clit and listens for the slight quiver of her breath. She flicks again, rolls her finger over the hood, smirks to herself as Lucretia’s hips buck involuntarily at each touch. They round the corner of Lucretia’s street and the driver is none the wiser as Lup withdraws her hand and wipes the wetness away on her dress. 

Lucretia hands the driver cash and tells him to keep the change, the flush of her cheeks obstructed by the bad lighting of the cab. Lup gets out on the same side and Lucretia helps her onto the sidewalk with one hand. She looks a little weak herself. As soon as the cab is out of sight and they’re under the streetlight on the silent road, Lucretia grabs her and kisses her hard. 

When she pulls away for a moment, she looks like she wants to say something. Her eyes are heavy-lidded, mouth open, bottom lip still swollen from their kisses prior. 

“I hope that was o—” Lup starts, but Lucretia cuts her off with another kiss, pulling her towards the stairs of the apartment. 

“Come on. I can’t wait anymore.” 

She leads Lup into the building and up the narrow staircase, her hand trailing along the rough brick wall as they reach the top floor. Lucretia kisses her again against the door. She palms one of Lup’s breasts over her dress and moans into her waiting mouth. 

“Take me inside,” Lup says despite the shyness that’s started to emerge once more as she sobers slightly. She tries to keep her voice from wavering as she insists, “I can’t fuck you out here.” 

Lucretia doesn’t need convincing. She unlocks the door quickly and they stumble in together, barely making it to the couch before Lucretia’s on the cushions. She gets on top of her and straddles her. She’s so gorgeous there below her, all worked up and flushed, writhing and pushing her hips upwards against Lup. She reaches down and unbuttons Lucretia’s blouse like she’d been wanting to all night. Beneath the crisp white fabric is a lacy black bra, and she can see Lucretia’s nipples beneath the transparent fabric. She reaches out and pinches one lightly as a test, and now free to be vocal in her home, Lucretia moans. It’s so  _ good,  _ the sound is… it’s perfect, it thrills her, it seizes up inside and makes her unbearably hot. 

Lup takes Lucretia’s clothes off in a rush, casting the white blouse aside, then her bra. “It’s nice, but it has to go,” she breathes as she leans down to kiss Lucretia’s neck. 

“No fair,” Lucretia protests. She takes the hem of Lup’s dress and pulls it upward until Lup pulls it over her head and casts it aside, too, leaving her just in her lingerie. She’d worn her best, hoping that this would happen. Lucky is an understatement 

She presses her hips flush to Lucretia’s, then returns her mouth to her neck, moving down slowly. She trails her tongue along her flesh until she’s at the swell of Lucretia’s breast. With equal parts care and hunger, she takes the nipple into her mouth and sucks, gentle at first, then with greater intensity as Lucretia starts to cry out for more,  _ more, please, please.  _ Lup wants to smirk, be self-congratulatory about it, but she can’t tear herself away from Lucretia for a single moment to do so. 

“God that’s so— that’s so good—” Lucretia pants. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes, Lup.” 

God, she loves how Lucretia says her name. She loves how  _ desperate  _ it sounds, like one last pleading prayer before being overwhelmed by some great force. She wants more than anything to overwhelm Lucretia with just as much pleasure as Lucretia had given her back at the bar. She reaches down to unzip Lucretia’s pants, but she stops for a moment. 

“Bed,” Lup says, trying to form sentences. “Can we go lay down?” 

“Yes. Yes,” Lucretia says, looking dazed and lusty. Lup gets off of her and they move to the bedroom Lucretia shares with Barry. It’s familiar to Lup too, of course, but not like this before. Never like this. 

Lucretia stands at the edge of the bed and Lup immediately sinks down to the floor, unzipping the slacks and peeling them away from Lucretia’s legs. She runs her hands over Lucretia’s thighs and feels the muscles and fat and soft skin all beneath her palms. Lucretia kicks off the pants and waits as patiently as she can as Lup removes her panties, transparent to match the bra, and discards them beside her pants. 

And just like that, Lucretia is naked before her, easing herself back among the blankets and pillows with a smile. Her nipples are still at attention and Lup just wants to play with them and make her squirm and moan for her. But Lucretia is  _ naked  _ and she’s just  _ laying there  _ and  _ oh god you can do anything, anything you want, anything she wants…  _ She casts off her own bra and panties and gets into bed with her, letting go of any hesitations that remain. 

Lup kisses down Lucretia’s stomach slowly, taking care to run her hands along her breasts, arms, sides as she goes. When she reaches her pubic mound, she stops, listening to Lucretia’s shuddering breaths that grow more urgent with each moment she has to wait. 

“Lup,” she breathes helplessly. Lup puts a kiss on the soft skin below her, the hair just barely tickling her nose. “Lup, I need— need—” 

Lup pauses for a moment. She’s not nervous, but she feels like she needs the disclaimer anyway. “I haven’t… done this before.” 

“It’s okay,” Lucretia says in a rush. “It’s okay, if you want to, it’ll be— you’re—” 

Lucretia’s sentence dissolves into thin air as Lup starts running her fingers along Lucretia’s lips, slipping a single finger between to tease, but avoiding her clit. Lucretia shivers and whines and pushes her hips up in hopes of more, and Lup’s just too eager to deny her any longer. She pushes Lucretia’s legs apart to give herself more room, sucks in a breath, and lays her tongue over her with purpose. The low moan that she draws from Lucretia’s mouth is decadent. Her hands tangle in Lup’s hair, tugging her closer, demanding all of her mouth’s attention. Lup pulls away for a second to gasp for a breath, then goes back down, her head bobbing as she laps around Lucretia’s clit. 

“Oh, Lup,” Lucretia moans. The way her name sounds in her mouth is… Lup feels the persistent throbbing of her arousal starting again between her thighs, as if it had ever really  _ stopped  _ in the first place. She sucks in another breath and sucks gently on Lucretia’s clit, swirling her tongue around with purpose, just trying to focus on the sounds Lucretia’s making and how to make them even louder. As she sucks, she rolls her tongue over the hood of her clit. “ _ Fuck!  _ Oh— my god—” Lucretia pants, practically in disbelief. “Oh, that’s good.” 

Lup pushes Lucretia’s legs up and backwards and angles herself so she can breathe. That’s easier, that’s good, and now she can carefully press two fingers into Lucretia’s entrance and beckon forward. Lucretia’s hips raise with the motion and Lup grins against her cunt. 

“Fuck,  _ yes,”  _ Lucretia moans. 

Lup breaks from her work of making tight circles around Lucretia’s clit with her tongue to look up at her. “Yeah? That’s good?” she rasps, breathless and overwhelmed, but trying to keep the upper hand. Lucretia looks like she could come apart at any moment, her hand laid over her forehead, the other with a fistful of sheets. “More?” 

Lucretia arches back at the offer, nodding wildly. Lup goes back down and licks slowly, keeping a steady pace as she slips her hand out. Lucretia whimpers at the absence, but as soon as Lup returns with a third finger, she lets out a sharp cry. “ _ Yes!”  _

Lup curls her fingers in, waiting until Lucretia’s moans are consistently  _ just right  _ before she adds her mouth back in. It’s all so fast after that: Lucretia’s hands in her hair, Lup’s name spilling from her mouth over and over… Her hips bucking up off the mattress, grinding against Lup’s tongue as she fucks her face. Her wetness smeared nose to chin. Lup doesn’t even hear her words anymore, just the desperate tone rising in pitch with each stroke of her fingers, each frantic lick and suck on her swollen clit. 

“Fuck, oh my god, ohmygod, Lup—” Lucretia breathes, pushing Lup down harder into her cunt. Lup can barely breathe, but it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters except this: Lucretia, dangling on the edge, the whole world frozen save for the insistent, scorching promise of her orgasm. 

Lup doesn’t dare stop. She just keeps the same frantic pace, praying she can hold out long enough for Lucretia to come. And inside of herself, she feels it too, somehow, building as white-hot energy inside her, waiting to explode. Fuck, she’s never felt anything like it, and Lucretia’s moans grow louder and more intense, and she’s— she’s— 

Lucretia cries out and her whole body arcs back, strains against anything she can hold onto. Her breathing comes as gasps. And then Lup feels her around her hand, pulsing,  _ coming,  _ as Lup tries to hang onto her and keep her tongue going on her clit, too. She’s crying out, close to screaming, every wave of it quaking through her. Lup’s own cunt throbs in response. It’s heaven, here with her. Lucretia collapses back onto the bed, trembling and damp with sweat, her hands shaking as she lets go and motions weakly for Lup to come up and lay beside her. 

“ _ Haven’t done this before.”  _ Lucretia murmurs as Lup flops down beside her, a satisfied look on her otherwise messy face. “Are you sure?” 

“Pretty sure... But you make it pretty easy to tell what the good stuff is, babe,” Lup teases. Lucretia blushes, then leans in to kiss her. Lucretia,  _ kissing her,  _ while she’s still got her all over her face and mouth… Something about it arouses her even further, and then, oh, yeah, that’s still… 

She’s hot for her all over again. And as Lucretia kisses her, tasting herself, running her hand down Lup’s side in a gesture of gratitude, she seems to read Lup’s mind. 

If Lup is dreaming, she’s desperate to remain asleep. Lucretia splays her hand over Lup’s crotch and listens with a gentle smile as Lup draws a sharp breath. Lucretia’s thumb grazes her clit and she’s so maddeningly hot for her that she jerks upward into the touch, shivering. 

Lucretia sounds smug at Lup’s ear. “So eager. God, you’re so cute. I should have had Barry bring you home ages ago…” 

Lucretia’s fingers trail along Lup’s aching flesh and down to her entrance. She pulses at the mere suggestion of Lucretia inside her again. Lucretia chuckles and teases with her fingertip, then withdraws. 

Lup whimpers, chest pushing outward, just begging to be touched. Not even there, just, just  _ anywhere.  _ Anything Lucretia will give. She’s not too proud to beg for it, not after all that back there at the bar. But as she opens her mouth to plead, she hears keys hit the counter in the kitchen. Lucretia pulls away, though not with any fear, and meets Lup’s eyes with a certain kind hesitance. 

“Sounds like Barry found his way home…” Lucretia starts softly. “Would you like me to shut the door?” 

Lup doesn’t know how to answer. Is she asking— about Barry, if Barry could… would? Lup’s brain is on the brink of short circuiting as Lucretia hesitates and pulls away. 

“Sorry, I’ll shut— if it’s weird, we can stop, if you—” 

“No! No, you can— does he—?” 

Lucretia chuckles again, letting a finger run over Lup’s clit. “Does he what, beautiful?” 

Lup swallows, hearing him rustling around in the kitchen, probably a little drunk. “...want to… join?” Lup silently thanks god and Lucretia both for the liquid courage from the bar, otherwise she’d have never even dreamed of asking. The fact that she’s in bed with her boyfriend’s girlfriend is enough as it is; this, both of them? Even the idea of it steals all breath from her lungs, all sense from her mind, and suddenly all she wants is to be pressed between them, both of them soft and sweet all around her, two pairs of hands roaming in every direction, caressing, groping her everywhere she needs to be touched. Two mouths on her, everywhere she needs to be kissed.

It’s all still storming around in her head when Lucretia pulls away from her and gets up from the bed, still totally naked and smiling and sheened slightly with sweat. She walks out into the living room and she hears them talking, her and Barry both. 

“You found your way home,” she hears Lucretia say, sounding amused. 

And Barry hums appreciatively, admiring Lucretia’s body, no doubt. “So did you,” he says. Lup wants to see them there together, wants to witness the way their eyes are surely burning into each other, fraught with excitement and lust. She wants to be the reason for it. She hopes she is, desperately. “Lup’s here?” 

“She sure is.” 

Lup draws a breath, trying to keep her anticipation and desire silent, caught between the pillows of their bed. She presses further into the sheets and smells them there, both of them, their detergent and shampoo and scent and sex. They’re still talking, but she doesn’t hear them now. She’s already lost in her own fantasies of them both, licking, fucking, loving, all with her inbetween. So when their voices stop in the kitchen, it takes her a moment to notice even that. And when she does, the only thing that can draw her out of the bed is the combination of two sounds: something wet, and Barry moaning. 

Lup, feeling somewhat exposed, blushing furiously with arousal and embarrassment, flings on one of Barry’s discarded shirts and walks through the door. She’s not  _ shocked  _ by what she sees, at least, not  _ surprised.  _ But she’s thrown to the wind with lust at what she finds before her: Barry, both hands on the kitchen counter, holding on tight as Lucretia sucks his dick. He manages to look up at Lup with his mouth drawn open and meets her gaze with equal astonishment. 

“Uh, hi, Lup,” he says, strained. 

Lup presses her lips together, her cunt throbbing now, her swollen clit pulsing and begging to be touched again. She wants to be the one with her hands on the counter. Or better still, she wants to be the one on the tile floor, naked, with his cock in her mouth. Barry closes his eyes, visibly struggling to maintain his composure. So, she speaks, hoping to add to the onslaught of stimuli. 

“Hi yourself,” she murmurs, trying to be coy. She fears all of the energy, the sex and anxiety alike, will give her away otherwise. But it seems to work as he hisses through his teeth and one hand flies to Lucretia’s scalp. “Sorry we left so soon.” 

“As long as you were having—” His teeth catch his bottom lip harder than is probably comfortable. As she moves to get a better view, she sees Lucretia’s head moving with purpose in time with her hand. “Having a good time.” 

“Luce made sure of that. You know how to pick ‘em, Barold.” 

His voice is faint. “Yeah. Yup.” 

Lup fears that despite Lucretia’s expertise, she’s going to finish Barry off then and there, and then there won’t be nearly as much fun to be had for the three of them. She takes a step towards them, then another, then another, talking herself up into putting herself in this situation. She’s been with them both one-on-one before, she tells herself. So there’s nothing to be afraid of. Nothing to be nervous about. But she’s shocked that she’d managed the courage to even suggest he join them in the first place; this is… This is… 

She sucks in a breath and lays her gentle hand on Lucretia’s forehead, distracting her long enough to pull her mouth from Barry’s cock with a  _ pop!,  _ leaving it twitching there right in front of her, untouched. She pushes a damp, stray curl off Lucretia’s forehead and smiles, sinking to her knees beside her. 

“C’mon, leave some for me, huh?” Lup teases, her stomach in knots set aflame. She cups Lucretia’s face in both her hands and kisses her deeply, tasting sweat and sweet and  _ Barry  _ on her mouth. The tiles are rough and cold under her bare knees, but she doesn’t care. It’s thrumming inside her now as she kisses her, feeling Barry watching. The same excitement, come back with ten times the heat and urgency as before. Barry moans, still going without their touch, his cock standing there at attention helplessly by their faces. Without breaking their kiss, Lucretia reaches up and takes his cock lightly with one hand. 

Lup grins against Lucretia’s mouth. “I like the way you think,” she murmurs between kisses that grow sloppier with each passing second. She slips her tongue over Lucretia’s and hears Barry groan from above. 

“Uh, girls, I— I really—” 

“Be patient, Barry,” Lucretia replies smoothly as she breaks her and Lup’s kiss. 

Lup, panting,  _ starving,  _ goes immediately to Barry’s dick and places her tongue on the head. She looks up at him for a moment, thrilled by the sight of him towering over her and Lucretia, his cock pulsing against her tongue, his face drawn in disbelief. She can’t help herself. She takes him into her mouth as far as she can, but then Lucretia’s pulling her lightly away from him and back onto her mouth. Then, Lucretia breaks the kiss to take Barry into  _ her  _ mouth. Then, she pulls off again, and kisses Lup. 

“Oh my god,” Barry says aloud, just as the same words in the same stunned tone sound in her mind. 

They go back and forth that way a few more times until Barry is straining so hard under his own arousal that Lup is sure he’s going to come the moment Lucretia waits just a moment too long with her hot mouth on him like that. But instead, she pulls away and stands up like it’s nothing, then helps Lup onto her feet. 

“How are you feeling?” she asks Lup tenderly. Barry slips an arm around the small of Lup’s back and nuzzles into her shoulder. Lucretia moves closer on her other side, running a hand down her arm. 

Lup tries to find words, but there’s nothing, literally,  _ nothing  _ in her mind right now that can form a single sound. She just nods and turns to Barry for a kiss, which he provides with great enthusiasm. 

“She’d just finished me off when you got home,” Lucretia says to Barry as he continue kissing Lup. He makes a noise of mild surprise, like he’s  _ impressed,  _ even, into Lup’s mouth. “And I got her at the bar, but I figured I’d fuck her properly in a bed, like a lady.” 

Barry breaks their kiss and Lup moans, leaning forward, needing more. “Before I so rudely interrupted?” Barry teases. Lup pulls him back in immediately for more kisses, and his hand wanders slowly down beneath her big, stolen shirt, finding her cunt ready for him and Lucretia both. 

“Maybe not rude…” Lucretia says thoughtfully. She slips her hand under the shirt and pulls it up, exposing Lup’s breasts for them both. “It’s not rude so long as you help me, I think.” 

“Well, twist my arm,” Barry smirks. He rolls one of Lup’s nipples between two fingers and Lup moans. “Guess I should have introduced you two sooner, huh?” 

It takes Lup a moment to realize he’s even speaking to her. She nods in a daze, causing him to laugh a little. Her heart sinks, but as she meets his eyes, he looks so kind. 

“You sure you’re okay, babe?” he asks softly, and her heart melts a little bit. She nods again, her need starting to overtake her. His erection presses against her thigh and a jolt of need commands her attention and leaves her legs as jelly beneath her. “You just say the word.” 

She feels like she’s floating as they embrace her and lead her backwards, still kissing, hands still roaming, back to their bedroom. Lucretia discards the shirt back to its home on the floor almost immediately, then sets Lup on the bed while she gets Barry undressed. And then they’re all there, the three of them, naked and burning for each other, just waiting for someone to make the first move. 

It’’s Lup who reaches out, to neither, to  _ both,  _ just needing  _ someone  _ to touch her. And, of course, they provide. Barry helps her back up onto the bed and Lucretia follows. Barry curls around Lup easily, carefully, teasing her with two fingers and stretching her open, finding her wet and ready for him from Lucretia’s help. He rolls a condom on, then eases inside. Barry has fucked her before, but this time it’s  _ different.  _ He feels entirely new as he stretches her wide, opens her up, leaves her somehow still wanting even  _ more.  _ She cries out, but Lucretia moves in quick with a kiss to catch the sound. 

“That’s right,” Lucretia says softly, stroking Lup’s cheek. Lup moves her head in Lucretia’s direction, just wanting for more touch. More  _ anything.  _ As Barry fucks her harder, her whole body demanding, more, more,  _ more _ . Lucretia slips a finger into her mouth and she sucks on it greedily. Then another, and another, and Lucretia strokes like it’s her cunt, just close enough to fill her mouth, but not enough to choke her. Lup is absolutely frantic with desire. 

Then, Lucretia withdraws her hand and moves it to Lup’s clit, still slick with split. Behind Lup, Barry is huffing with strained little sounds in between. trying his best to fuck her without coming too soon. Lup doesn’t blame him; this? Both of them? All of them here, fucking,  _ loving,  _ at the same time, all together like this… it’s so much more than she can bear. Lucretia strokes her with precision and Lup can already feel it building again, just like it had at the bar, but with the added pressure of Barry filling her from behind, now, too.

She gasps as Lucretia kisses her, and Barry starts kissing her too, starting at the back of her neck and moving to her shoulder. Lup twists into his embrace, hoping wordlessly that he will wander upwards to her neck again. Her mind is white-hot and blank; she can’t gather herself long enough to ask for a damn thing. But this is all she needs. Barry, fucking her hard and deep, and Lucretia, taking care of her clit, making sure every throbbing, aching bit of her is taken care of. 

“Oh, fuck,” Barry mutters into her neck. His teeth catch the skin and she inhales sharply, then they drag upwards and he sucks her earlobe at some desperate attempt to get his mouth on her. She yelps at the shock of arousal it sends through her. She tightens around his cock, so close to coming now, just needing a little more, just a little more, just—

He kisses her ear again, runs his tongue along the edge with purpose, and  _ chuckles  _ as he withdraws and Lup dissolves into incomprehensible mewling. 

“You like that one, don’t you, dear?” Lucretia asks, but Lup can’t respond. She can’t even open her eyes. There are hands all over her, sliding, groping, and she doesn’t know whose are whose. One slips over her neck and toys with her earlobe as they pull their mouths away. She whines high but they ignore her; she hears the soft, wet sounds of their kissing, the tiny moans that pass from mouth to mouth as they embrace at her shoulder, her body pressed between them. 

Barry’s thrusts continue to shake her and push her forward against Lucretia. Someone is playing with her nipples, another clinging tight to her hip. Barry reaches just a little deeper, a little harder, and Lucretia puts more pressure on her clit, and yes,  _ yes, fuck yes,  _ that’s exactly what she needs. It gathers up inside her all at once and she’s furiously moving between them without regard for pace or coherence, just her need. She thinks she might be moaning, or cursing, or screaming, but she’s not even sure which sounds are coming from her anymore. From behind her, Barry buries his face in the crook of her shoulder and comes with a few desperate pumps. He keeps thrusting to see her through, moaning all the way. 

The sound of his orgasm has her there,  _ right there,  _ so close, just— it’s excruciating and delicious, dangling there between them. It feels like minutes, hours, even, every inch of her molten and aflame. Lucretia and Barry on either side of her, kissing, touching, fucking, and her there between them, everything she’s ever wanted to be.  _ Needed  _ to be. 

She comes all at once. It quakes through her and she screams for them, both of them, calling out their names among the jumble of half-formed words and expletives. She stretches and writhes and shakes between them and they hold her steady there, both pairs of hands pressing and soothing her still. It feels so impossibly  _ long  _ as it leaves her; she’s still trembling with it as she opens her eyes and finds Lucretia looking at her with equal parts amusement, arousal, and concern. 

“That was…” Lucretia starts, but she’s interrupted by the heavy sigh that comes from Barry as he pulls out of Lup and rolls onto his back. 

“Oh my god,” he breathes.

Lup blinks, empty without him there inside her, but starting to feel the soreness of… well, all of that. “Yeah,” she says, winded. 

She rolls onto her back, too, and Lucretia curls into her side and starts playing with her hair. 

“Luce, you want me to…” Barry starts, but Lucretia holds up a hand. 

“I am… so good, thanks though. Lup, she, ah…” Lup’s cheeks go pink and Lucretia smacks a kiss on the closer one. “She’s got it, doesn’t she.” 

Barry chuckles and kisses her other cheek. “That she does.” 

Lup might explode, she thinks. They’re not allowed to fuck her like that and then also be so  _ sweet.  _ There’s something about their presence that’s so calming, so kind. She wants to stay in their bed and never leave. 

But she’s sweaty and sticky and objectively kind of gross, and there’s still grenadine on her tits and cum between her legs and she’s just trying to find the will to sit up. All of her muscles feel like jello. 

“I’m gonna take a shower.” Lucretia laughs and Lup nods enthusiastically in agreement. “Then, maybe snacks? I think we still have that frozen pizza.” 

“God, yes. Yes, yes, yes.” Barry hops up and out of bed, wholly recovered somehow. 

Lucretia helps Lup up onto her feet. She smiles at her and touches her cheek softly as Barry walks out to the living room. “Lup, you are…” 

Lup feels like her heart might burst if Lucretia says one more word, so she kisses her and lets the smile that lingers between their mouths after speak for itself. With a quiet giggle, they join hands and follow after Barry into the shower. 


End file.
